Question: What is the units digit of $13^{2003}$?
Solution: Powers of 13 have the same units digit as the corresponding powers of 3; and $$
3^1 = 3, \quad 3^2 = 9, \quad 3^3 = 27, \quad 3^4 = 81, \quad\text{and}\quad 3^5 = 243.
$$Since the units digit of $3^1$ is the same as the units digit of $3^5$, units digits of powers of 3 cycle through $3, 9, 7,$ and $1$. Hence the units digit of $3^{2000}$ is $1$, so the units digit of $3^{2003}$ is $\boxed{7}$. The same is true of the units digit of $13^{2003}$.